Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Note: This incarnation of Spider-Man is about the character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe franchise, and he debuts in the 2016 film Captain America: Civil War before then appearing as the protagonist in his own solo movie Spider-Man: Homecoming in 2017. He is a super-enhanced being with a high intellect and is skilled in costumed super-hero fighting. He acts under the alias of Spider-Man in order to protect NYC from its criminal underworld ,He is a new Avenger that allied with Iron Man and helps him to defeat Captain America's faction of Avengers. He will be portrayed by actor Tom Holland. Biography Not much is known about this version of Peter Parker as of yet apart from the fact he is 15-years old and is already Spider-Man by the events of his debut film. Unlike the other Marvel Heroes, he is the first photographed and famous superhero in New York City. Mostly J. Jonah Jameson spent most of the Spider-man series trying to smear campaign him as a criminal or a bad guy. Mostly he works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle and Jameson is unaware that Parker is Spider-Man. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength: '''Spiderman is incredibly strong because he has super-human strength as a result of his spider-like powers. He is very powerful because of that. *'Spider-Sense:' Like all versions of Spider-man, spiderman's most noted ability is his supernatural survival instincts / paranormal danger senses, which warn him of danger a few moments before the time of danger. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Spiderman is seen performing various complex acrobatic feats with extreme speed, equilibrium & precision. *'Webbing:' He can shoot webbing from his hands. Whether he can naturally produce webs or these are due to web shooters is still unknown. *'Accelerated Healing:' Due to his increased metabolism, his natural healing rate has been accelerated to a certain extent. He has been seen quickly recovering from injuries after the Civil War, in his bedroom, with almost no medical attention, while discovering the Spider-Signal. Abilities ''To be added Relationships Family *May Parker - Aunt Gallery Spider-Man Civil War.png|Spider-Man arrives by Iron Man's call and takes Captain America's shield with his web-shootings. Captain America Civil War 153.png|Spider-Man confronts with Captain America and his Avengers faction ,as he says Hey to everyone. Spider-man-civil-war-flip-173554.jpg Spidey 4.png Spidey 3.png Captain America Civil War 127.JPG Captain America Civil War 125.JPG Behind the Scenes *In the comic book Civil War, an older Spider-Man unmasked himself. It is unknown if this will occur in the film version, although this maybe unlikely as he will only just be introduced into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *This will be the youngest version of Spider-Man to appear on film. *Although age 15, Tom Holland was 19 at the time of casting. *Tom Holland got into the role very hard ,He trained very harshly in parkour ,on trampoline ,and did lots of exhausting stunts ,trainings and parkour tricks in order to get into the shape of Spider-Man. *This costume will be totally differed from the other Spidermans; this costume is actually based on Spider-Man's costume in the old comics and in the 60s animated TV series. *He is allied with Tony Stark / Iron Man ,but producer and Marvel Studios's president Kevin Feige says that Spiderman is "torn apart between superheroes ideologies" . Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Super Hero Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Masked Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Modified Human Category:Localized Protection Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Vigilante Category:Genius Category:Philanthropists Category:Good Darkness Category:Detectives Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Ninjas Category:Mutated Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arachnids Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Gadgeteers Category:Role Models Category:Mutants Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Sony Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Heroes